(F)rivoulous
by rahma12desti
Summary: Bukan rahasia umum lagi kalau Taehyung itu sembrono dalam segala hal. Baik ketika masih menjadi manusia walaupun ketika menjadi Vampire./KOOKV/ (E)agerness sequel


(F)rivolous

.

.

Bukan rahasia umum lagi kalau Taehyung itu sembrono dalam segala hal. Baik ketika masih menjadi manusia walaupun ketika menjadi Vampire. Apalagi saat ini pemuda itu masih baru menjadi vampire membuat Jungkook harus ekstra mengawasinya. Dunia yang semakin modern tak menutup kemungkinan adanya pemburu Vampire. Dan Jungkook tak ingin kehilangan Taehyung-nya lagi.

.

.

"Sudah kubilang kan Tae? Jangan nekat keluar tanpa aku.. Lihat sekarang kau kehausan kan?"

Taehyung menghentikan kegiatan 'mari meminum darah Jungkook'-nya. Menampakkan noda merah di sekitar bibirnya.

"Maaf, habisnya aku sudah sangat terlambat.. Bahkan tadi aku dihukum dosen Kang..", Taehyung memasang tampang innocent dan memelasnya membuat Jungkook hanya bisa mengelus dada.

"Baiklah.. Secara tidak langsung itu juga salahku terlambat menjemputmu, jadi.. Aku minta maaf ya sayang..", ujar Jungkook lalu menghilangkan noda merah di sekitar bibir Taehyung dengan lidahnya. Taehyung sedikit mendorong bahu Jungkook dengan kedua tangannya agar pemuda itu menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Ibu dan Ayahku berada di Daegu untuk sepekan ini, mau menginap?", tentu saja Jungkook mengangguk. Ia tak mungkin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas ini bukan?

"O iya, aku juga libur kuliah sepekan ini..", ucapan Taehyung bagai alunan harpa surga bagi Jungkook.

.

.

Jungkook mengusap punggung polos Taehyung yang berbaring berbantalkan lengan kekarnya sambil sesekali mengecupi surainya.

Sekilas Jungkook melirik jam digital di meja nakas kamar Taehyung yang menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi. 3 hari ini bagai surga untuk Jungkook. Yang mereka berdua lakukan hanya menonton dan bermain-main yang berakhir pada tubuh polos serta derit ranjang. Dan masih ada 3 hari kedepan, membuat Jungkook tak bisa menahan senyumannya.

"Kook..", suara Taehyung berhasil menyadarkan Jungkook dari lamunan mesumnya.

"Iya sayang? Ada apa?", Jungkook menatap wajah manis Taehyung.

"Tidak ada. Kau kenapa melamun?", Taehyung balas bertanya sembari mengusap sudut matanya dan menguap pelan. Pemuda manis itu semakin merapatkan tubuhnya kearah sang kekasih disambut pelukan pemuda tampan bermarga Jeon itu.

"Aku hanya memikirkan cara membuat bayi vampire. Apa kau bisa hamil?"

Jungkook tertawa kecil melihat wajah Taehyung yang merona. Ia mengecup kilat bibir Taehyung sebelum membalikkan tubuhnya hingga ia berada di atas Taehyung.

"Ayo kita buat baby.."

Belum sempat Taehyung menjawab, bibirnya telah diraup oleh Jungkook hingga membuatnya terbuai dan mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Jungkook.

.

Taehyung tidak ingat sejak kapan Jungkook telah membuatnya mendesah keras dan tubuhnya terhentak-hentak seiring dengan gerakan pinggul Jungkook yang seolah telah melewati kecepatan cahaya.

Berhari-hari mereka melakukannya tanpa henti membuat Taehyung merasa hidupnya adalah sebuah mimpi. Jika saja statusnya bukan vampire mungkin dirinya hanya tinggal nama karena lubangnya dibobol tanpa henti seharian penuh. Perutnya serasa kembung dan penuh namun Taehyung tak pernahmerasa sebahagia ini sebelumnya.

Mempunyai seseorang yang amat mencintainya dan berhasil membuatnya merelakan tubuhnya dahulu hanya khayalan di bagian kecil otaknya saja.

Taehyung tak lagi peduli pada keadaan tubuhnya yang mungkin tampak lebih kotor dari jalang manapun. Yang ia ketahui saat ini ialah ia hanya perlu mendesah sekeras mungkin memanggil nama Jungkook dan menggerakkan tubuhnya berlawanan dengan gerakan Jungkook agar benda itu mengisi penuh lubangnya seolah tak ada hari esok.

Harusnya nafas mereka terengah, tubuh mereka basah oleh peluh. Namun yang menemani mereka hanyalah kenikmatan tak berujung karena semua itu tak lagi menjadi halangan bagi mereka untuk bercinta terus menerus hingga kepuasan berhasil mereka gapai.

Detik selanjutnya, puncak kenikmatan itu berhasil mereka capai. Jungkook masih setia menggerakkan tubuhnya agar seluruh cairannya mengisi tubuh Taehyung tanpa terkecuali.

Taehyung merasa penuh entah untuk keberapa kalinya. Mata mereka bertemu dengan senyuman menghiasi wajah mereka.

Jungkook mengecup lama kening Taehyung, seolah tengah mengungkapkan seluruh cintanya pada pemuda manis yang kini kecantikan dan keindahannya telah menjadi abadi.

"Aku pergi dulu, Tae. Kau pasti haus kan? Aku janji akan kembali secepatnya"

Taehyung mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Meskipun sudah sering melihatnya, Taehyung tetap dibuat takjub oleh gerakan secepat cahaya Jungkook ketika melakukan berbagai hal. Termasuk ketika mereka bercinta. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Jungkook untuk kembali berpakaian lengkap seperti beberapa jam yang lalu.

Taehyung memejamkan matanya ketika Jungkook kembali mengecup keningnya sebelum pemuda itu menghilang bagai ditelan bumi. Dan Taehyung kembali ditempatkan pada kegiatan yang sama, yakni menanti. Menanti kehadiran Jungkook yang muncul dari jendela kamarnya seperti yang sering ia lakukan.

.

.

Taehyung memutuskan untuk membersihkan tubuhnya meskipun tak ada satu noda peluh pun menghiasi tubuhnya. Ketika ia berdiri di depan cermin panjang yang berada di samping lemari pakaiannya, kening Taehyung mengerut.

Jemari lentiknya meraba bagian abdomennya yang tampak sedikit menonjol.

Duk

Taehyung tersentak kaget merasakan pergerakan aneh di abdomennya.

"Ada apa, Tae?"

Taehyung segera membalikkan tubuhnya ke sumber suara.

"Kook-ah, ada yang bergerak-gerak di perutku..", ujarnya dan langsung disambut gerakan cepat Jungkook kearahnya. Jungkook membawa jemarinya menuju abdomen Taehyung, dan benar saja, ada pergerakan disana. Seperti−

−seperti bayi yang bergerak dalam perut ibunya.

.

.

Taehyung bingung. Matanya setia mengikuti Jungkook yang tak berhenti bergerak. Mulai dari mengambil koper hingga mengemasi barang-barangnya. Ingin sekali rasanya Taehyung bertanya, namun tak bisa. Ketika melihat ekspresi Jungkook, suaranya serasa tercekat di tenggorokannya.

" _I'VE TOLD YOU, EVELYN. HE JUST THE SAME LIKE US. I'VE BEEN CHANGED HIM_ "

" _I'm so fucking sure he was pregnant. How could it be? Is it dangerous?"_

" _Shit! I'll be there in 30 minutes_ "

Taehyung tidak bodoh. Taehyung mengerti setiap kata yang Jungkook ucapkan. Dan sekarang ia takut. Refleks lengannya memeluk perutnya sendiri kala Jungkook memeluknya.

"Jangan takut, Tae.. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Monster itu akan kukeluarkan sebelum ia menyakitimu. Aku janji"

Taehyung mendelik. Monster katanya?

"Kau menyebut bayi kita monster?", tanya Taehyung dengan raut tak percaya. Perlahan ia melangkah mundur menjauhi Jungkook.

"Tae.."

"Tidak, Kook. Aku takkan membiarkanmu menyakitinya. Dia bayiku dan aku akan melahirkannya. Dia tidak salah apa-apa-"

"DIA SALAH. Tak ada vampire yang hamil Tae.. Jika ada, vampire itu pasti sudah mati setelah melahirkan bayinya.. Dan aku tak ingin hal itu terjadi padamu..", suara Jungkook memelan diakhir kalimatnya. Pemuda itu kini menunduk dalam menatap lantai kamar Taehyung.

"Aku menyayanginya Jungkook-ah. Aku baru tahu dia tumbuh di perutku 30 menit yang lalu.."

"Aku pun begitu, Tae. Aku ayahnya. Tapi jika hal itu berarti aku harus kehilanganmu.. Maka jawabannya tidak. Aku tidak bisa jika tanpamu.. Biarlah aku jadi Ayah yang brengsek-"

"Kalau begitu jangan jadi pengecut! Cukup percaya padaku dan lindungi aku, maka aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku tak yakin semuanya akan kembali seperti semula setelah kita membunuhnya. Aku−", Taehyung menghentikan kalimatnya sejenak.

"−Aku pasti akan membencimu jika hal itu terjadi..", lanjutnya.

.

.

Taehyung diam saja saat gadis cantik berkulit pucat itu memeriksa perutnya. Dia Evelyn Kim, gadis yang menjadi teman bicara Jungkook di telpon tadi.

"Melihat dari ekspresi Jungkook, sepertinya kau mempunyai pendapat yang berbeda dengannya. _Am i right?",_ gadis itu memulai percakapan.

"Ya, aku ingin mempertahankan bayi ini. Meskipun nyawaku taruhannya"

Gadis itu menghentikan gerakannya sejenak. Dia menatap obsidian Taehyung.

"Kau tahu? Sebenarnya mengandung bayi vampire tak seberat yang dibayangkan. Kau hanya perlu asupan darah lebih dari biasanya. Setelah melahirkannya kau akan baik-baik saja karena jika kau masih bisa hamil setelah menjadi vampire, maka kau juga pasti bisa melahirkannya. Yang perlu kau takutkan hanya Dewan Vampire"

Taehyung menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Sementara Evelyn merapikan pakaian yang dikenakan Taehyung seperti semula.

"Dewan Vampire itu benar-benar ada?", pertanyaan Taehyung disambut tawa renyah Evelyn.

"Kau kira mereka hanya karakter fiksi Stephanie Meyer? Tidak, Taehyung-ssi. Mereka benar-benar ada dan lebih kejam dari yang digambarkan dalam novel"

Raut wajah Evelyn berubah sedih. Pun dengan Taehyung.

"Jungkook punya pengalaman buruk dengan Dewan Vampire, itu sebabnya dia ingin kau menggugurkan bayi ini"

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Evelyn tersenyum sembari mengusap pipi Taehyung dengan jemari pucatnya.

"Buat Jungkook percaya pada dirinya sendiri. Jungkook itu kuat. Sangat kuat malah. Tapi ia lemah karenamu. Jadi, buat dia percaya dia bisa melindungimu. Maka kau dan bayimu menjadi pemenangnya"

Evelyn menyodorkan gelas berisi cairan merah yang Taehyung duga adalah darah. Taehyung menerimanya ragu-ragu.

"Pertumbuhan bayi kalian lebih cepat dari bayi pada umumnya. Hanya perlu waktu satu bulan agar ia bisa melihat dunia. Kau juga harus menjauh dari keluargamu jika kau tak ingin menyerang mereka ketika bayimu kehausan. Pikirkan baik-baik keputusanmu itu karena aku tak bisa membantu banyak.", gadis itu melangkah pelan kearah pintu. Meninggalkan Taehyung dengan pikirannya sendiri.

.

.

Jungkook hanya diam saat Taehyung memeluknya dari belakang. Matanya masih setia memandangi danau di hadapannya.

"Kau berbohong padaku"

Suara lembut Taehyung dapat ia dengar dengan jelas.

"Kenapa kau berbohong?"

Jungkook urung menjawab pertanyaan Taehyung. Pemuda itu tetap memilih diam.

"Kau mencintaiku kan, Kookie-ah? _If you love me, you have to trust yourself. Just trust yourself that you can protect me as well."_

Perlahan pelukan itu melonggar. Jungkook pun masih setia dengan keterdiamannya.

"Jika bayi ini harus mati, maka aku akan ikut bersamanya, Kook-ah. Tak peduli apapun keputusanmu.

Selanjutnya hanya semilir angin malam yang menemani Jungkook dengan segala kekalutannya. Pemuda itu menatap refleksi dirinya di permukaan air danau yang bergerak semu mengikuti gerakan angin.

Jungkook membalikkan tubuhnya ketika merasakan kehadiran seseorang di belakangnya.

"Oh Eve, ada ap−"

"Taehyung membutuhkanmu"

.

.

Rahang Jungkook mengeras melihat Taehyung meringkuk kesakitan diatas brankar sambil memeluk perutnya erat.

"Bayimu kehausan dan menghisap darah Taehyung dari dalam. Itu yang membuatnya kesakitan.", jelas Evelyn sambil menahan gerakan Taehyung.

Jungkook segera mendekati pemuda itu dan menyodorkan lengannya namun ditepis oleh Taehyung.

Hal itu sontak membuat Jungkook dan Evelyn mendelik tak percaya.

"Tae−"

"JANGAN! A−aku tak mau kau kehilangan banyak darah.. C−cukup aku saja.."

Jungkook menatap Taehyung tak percaya dengan kata-kata yang keluar dari belah bibir kekasihnya itu.

"Kau takkan sanggup menahannya Kim Taehyung-ssi. Biarkan Jungkook memberikan darahnya!"

Evelyn meninggikan suaranya tak sanggup menahan emosi mendengar alasan bodoh Taehyung.

"T−tidak apa-apa.. Aku ibu−"

"AKU AYAHNYA, KIM TAEHYUNG!"

Kata-kata Taehyung dipotong oleh Jungkook dengan sebuah bentakan bernada tinggi. Taehyung hanya bisa diam setelahnya. Ia tak lagi mencegah Jungkook ketika pemuda itu menggigit dan menghisap darah di lengannya sendiri sebelum menyalurkannya pada Taehyung lewat sebuah ciuman.

Hal itu Jungkook lakukan frekuentif hingga akhirnya Taehyung mulai tenang. Ia tak ingin kehilangan Taehyung-nya lagi.

.

.

"Iya Eomma, aku janji akan terus menghubungi eomma."

"Iya, hanya satu bulan."

"Sudah dulu ya Eomma.. Aku sayang kalian.."

Jungkook menoleh pada Taehyung yang tampak sudah selesai dari kegiatannya menelpon sang ibu.

"Sudah?", tanya Jungkook dan dibalas anggukan Taehyung. Pemuda itu segera menjatuhkan tubuhnya di tempat kosong di sisi Jungkook, merebahkan kepalanya di atas dada bidang sang kekasih.

"Apa aku masih bisa kuliah? ", Taehyung bertanya pada Jungkook sambil mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Kurasa bisa, tapi tidak lebih dari 10 hari. Pertumbuhan bayi kita cepat, kau ingat?"

Taehyung tertawa renyah disambut kernyitan bingung Jungkook.

"Ada apa? Ada yang aneh?", tanya Jungkook bingung. Dan Taehyung pun menggeleng.

"Tidak ada. Kukira kau akan menjuluki bayi kita Nessie si monster laut atau baby godzilla. Ternyata tidak.", ujar Taehyung dengan senyuman manis di wajahnya. Dan Jungkook pun tertawa pelan.

"Aku tidak sejahat itu, baby Tae.. Aku juga menyayanginya seperti kau.. Maafkan tingkahku tadi, okay? Aku hanya terlalu takut kehilanganmu..", ujar Jungkook sambil memeluk Taehyung. Taehyung pun mengangguk sembari balas memeluk sang kekasih.

"I love you, Daddy"

"Kau tidak sedang menggodaku kan, Tae?"

Taehyung langsung melepaskan pelukannya lalu memukul bahu Jungkook main-main.

"Dasar mesum. Aku hanya ingin mengajari bayi kita. Kau tidak mau dia memanggilmu Jungkook atau Kookie seperti aku kan?"

Jungkook kembali tertawa.

"Arraseo, Mommy..", ujar Jungkook sebelum membawa sang kekasih dalam sebuah ciuman manis. Ciuman yang lembut tanpa nafsu yang ditemani oleh cahaya bulan nan indah juga desau angin nan menyejukkan. Ups, jangan lupakan little Jeon yang tengah tumbuh di dalam abdomen Taehyung.

.

.

Taehyung itu ceroboh, jika kalian tidak lupa. Ia tak pernah sadar jika setiap langkahnya pasti berujung pada bahaya.

Seperti saat ini. Langkah juga rasa penasarannya berhasil membawanya pada situasi paling mengerikan dalam hidupnya.

Ia tak pernah membayangkan ia akan bertemu Dewan Vampire secepat ini.

Berawal dari rasa penasarannya pada vampire baru yang berlari ke tengah hutan demi mengejar pemburu hewan dungu berhasil membawanya pada situasi ini.

Taehyung sedikit berharap jika Dewan vampire yang ditakuti itu akan seperti dalam novel seri Twilight. Tua, pucat, jelek, bergaya aneh juga berambut panjang. Namun nyatanya ia salah besar. Dewan Vampire yang ada di hadapannya kini sangat-tampan? Gaya berpakaiannya juga sangat bagus bahkan melebihi fashion style pemeran Goblin dan Malaikat maut di serial drama kesukaan ibunya.

"Lihat siapa yang kita temukan, Sungjae-ah. Properti kesayangan Jeon Jungkook. Dia sudah bereinkarnasi kembali rupanya eh..", ujar pemuda berambut merah itu sambil menginjak kepala vampire baru yang Taehyung ikuti tadi.

Taehyung sedikit terkejut ketika pemuda lain yang ia duga sebagai Sungjae itu sudah berada di hadapannya.

"Menakjubkan! Kukira vampire hamil itu tak pernah ada lagi setelah ibu Jungkook.."

Obsidian Taehyung membulat mendengarnya. Pemuda manis ini memundurkan langkahnya ketika lengan Sungjae terangkat hendak menyentuh perutnya.

Sret

Taehyung terdiam menatap punggung lebar kekasihnya yang kini sudah berada di hadapannya. Pergerakan tangan Sungjae dihentikan oleh Jungkook.

"Wah saudara kita akhirnya datang juga..", pemuda teman Sungjae itu kembali berceloteh.

"Berhenti berujar omong kosong. Aku bukan saudara kalian.", ujar Jungkook dingin disambut tawa Sungjae. Pemuda itu menarik tangannya dari cengkraman Jungkook.

"Kau akan menjadi bagian dari kami jika saja kau mau menerima tawaranku dulu, Jungkook-ah", ujar Sungjae sambil mengedarkan pandangannya. Ia dapat melihat 15 orang lain yang ia duga ikut bersama Jungkook. 10 diantaranya sedikit menarik perhatian Sungjae, juga satu-satunya gadis disana.

"Min Yoongi, sang pangeran Werewolf dan mate-nya, juga Evelyn, sayangku.. Hebat juga kau berhasil membujuk mereka untuk melindungi si manis ini.."

Taehyung membalikkan tubuhnya dan benar saja, ada Yoongi, Jimin, juga Evelyn disana. Jadi selama ini Yoongi itu adalah Werewolf dan sahabatnya itu adalah Mate-nya? Lalu apa hubungan Evelyn dan Sungjae?

" _Hei my ex, i though you gonna forget me.. You seems scared, don't you?",_ Evelyn berujar mengejek. Taehyung tak ingat sejak kapan gadis itu sudah berada di belakang Sungjae, bahkan dengan beraninya memeluk anggota Dewan Vampire itu dari belakang. Taehyung tak pernah mengira jika ternyata Evelyn sebinal itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, sayang? Bagaimana bisa kau sampai kesini hmm? Kau tahu betapa khawatirnya aku menyadari kalian berada di dekat Sungjae.. Jangan lakukan lagi, okay?"

Gurat khawatir di wajah Jungkook membuat Taehyung merasa menyesal. Pemuda manis itu hanya mengangguk pelan.

Ia kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sungjae yang memandang kosong ke depan dengan Evelyn di belakang punggungnya. Teman-teman Sungjae yang lain hanya diam saja karena Yoongi terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik mereka.

Taehyung mengernyit bingung kemudian menatap Jungkook meminta penjelasan kala melihat Sungjae terduduk dengan raut ketakutan.

"Kali ini kau beruntung, Jungkook-ah. Tapi tidak lain kali. Aku akan kembali memusnahkannya seperti Taehyung-mu yang dulu.", ancam pemuda itu sambil menatap tajam Taehyung.

"Aku akan menunggu saat itu tiba.. Karena aku akan menggagalkannya lagi seperti hari ini dan takkan membebaskanmu begitu saja seperti hari ini", ujar Jungkook santai sembari merangkul pinggangramping Taehyung.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Sungjae dan kawanannya untuk menghilang.

"Apa yang Evelyn lakukan pada Sungjae?", Taehyung bertanya pada Jungkook yang masih setia memeluknya.

"Heum, hanya sedikit menakutinya dengan bayangan masa depan."

"Seperti yang Alice lakukan?"

"Alice?", Jungkook menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ya, Alice. Di Twilight, Alice juga melakukan hal yang sama. Itu keren.", Taehyung berujar semangat sambil mengikuti langkah Jungkook dan memeluk lengan kekar pemuda tampan itu.

"Jadi kau yang jadi Bella, aku si Edward, lalu siapa Jacob nya?", tanya Jungkook bergurau.

"Eumm, Yoongi hyung? Bukankah dia Werewolf?", jawab Taehyung asal tanpa menyadari kalimatnya sendiri.

3

2

1

"YAK PARK JIMIN! Kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang kalau kekasihmu itu werewolf?!"

Jungkook tertawa pelan sambil mengusap bahu Taehyung menenangkan.

"Kau juga tidak pernah bilang kalau kau mempunyai kekasih vampire! Kau bahkan jadi vampire juga sekarang!"

Taehyung sudah ingin berteriak lagi jika saja Jungkook tak menghentikannya.

"Sudah dulu perang mulutnya, sekarang jelaskan padaku bagaimana kau bisa sampai disini?",tanya Jungkook disambut teriakan setuju dari Jimin.

"Ya Benar! Dasar Ceroboh!"

"YAK−"

Teriakan Taehyung kembali dihentikan oleh Jungkook.

"Yoongi hyung, tolong urus kekasihmu.. Ada tersangka yang harus aku interogasi..", ujar Jungkook tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Taehyung.

"Okay, kami duluan ya.."

Taehyung menoleh takut-takut kearah Jungkook.

"Aku mengikuti orang itu...", ujar Taehyung pelan sambil menunjuk tubuh vampire yang telah terpisah dari kepalanya.

"Habisnya Kookie tidak mau mengajariku berburu.. Aku kan juga ingin.. Bahkan Evelyn yang seorang wanita bisa berburu sendiri.."

Bahu Jungkook merosot mendengarnya. Jadi karena ingin belajar berburu, kekasih manisnya ini sampai kesini?

"Taetae-ku sayang.. _My cutest baby Tae_.. Aku kan sudah bilang akan mengajakmu berburu sayang.. Tapi setelah bayi kita lahir.. Lihat yang terjadi sekarang jika kau pergi sendirian..", jelas Jungkook dengan sabar sambil membawa tubuh kekasihnya kedalam pelukannya.

"Tapi−"

" _Whatever, Tae. Just don't you ever do it again.. Never.."_

"Eum, okay..", Taehyung mengangguk polos di pelukan Jungkook.

"O iya, Kook-ah.."

"Heum?", Jungkook menatap wajah Taehyung yang balik menatapnya polos.

"Aku haus."

.

.

FIN


End file.
